Magical Drafts and Potions
About the Author Coming Soon Acknowledgements A note from the editor: I'd also like to thank the hardworking faculty at Hogwarts, as well as everyone out there who is inspired by the art of Potion Making. It perhaps, is one of the hardest of the wizarding arts, but the rewards granted are far too great to be dissuaded from the path for true Potion Masters. Introduction Round about the cauldron go; In the poison’d entrails throw. Toad, that under cold stone Days and nights has thirty-one Swelter’d venom sleeping got, Boil thou first i’ the charmed pot. - William Shakespeare, The Tragedy of Macbeth, Act 4, Scene I Love potions, elixirs of immortality, sinister and undetectable poisons: Magical and Muggle communities alike have been drawn for thousands of years to the concept of the Potion, a concoction of ingredients infused with magical energy that gives the creator an advantage over others. The brewing cauldron has been a romantic icon of the magical, mysterious, and even grotesque in Muggle culture, including the above harrowing scene in Muggle playwright William Shakespeare’s The Tragedy of Macbeth. Even many witches and wizards see something romantic in the image of the Potion Master or Mistress shut away in the dungeons, gleefully concocting some new creation that casts important consequences on our magical communities. Despite this affiliation of the “potion” with sinister intentions and death - owing not only to the effects of the potions themselves, but also the large number of slaughtered animals and animal parts used in the brewing process - Potioneering is not only an art, but a science equally if not more complicated and nuanced as any Muggle chemistry class. As any young person who has grown up with potions knows, an error in even the simplest brewing instructions can lead to painful and potentially fatal consequences. Also, while Witches and Wizards are free to consume Muggle medicines and remedies, our own healing elixirs are fatal to non-magical beings. As such, it has become the responsibility of Witches and Wizards to educate young minds as to the importance and responsibility involved with ethical brewing of potions. This brings us to the cause of this book, Magical Drafts and Potions. Within these pages the author seeks not to romanticize or glorify the profession of Potioneer. Those who practice know well themselves how difficult their position is within the magical world, as they hold responsibility for most of our major medicinal mechanisms. They also know what glory can be found in the correct discovery and interpretation of ingredients and magical mixtures. Instead, the author hopes that this book will serve to assist young minds as they begin their own careers in the magical world, and will show them the fundamental aspects of brewing potions, and perhaps spark their curiosity to learn more about the “how” and “why” of this ancient technique of our kind. With that, the introduction will come to a close in order to continue with the text, expanding young minds and encountering new and exciting experiences. Definitions of Potions Before we dive in, it's important that you know these key terms we use when talking about potions: *An antidote is the counter potion to a poison. It is important to note that although antidotes and elixirs can be the same, they are not always. Antidotes strictly counteract other poisons, while elixirs can be used as more general medicine for maladies not caused by potions. *A brew is a liquid mixture made by steeping, soaking, or boiling solid ingredients in water. Most potions are brews as water is a life force that amplifies most potions. *A concoction is, simply, a mixture of ingredients. Concoctions do not draw on magic outside of the magic present in the ingredients, and therefore with some difficulty could be created by a muggle. These are usually very basic brews. *A draught or draft is one serving or portion of a potion. The word draft indicates the substance is drawn from a cask rather than from a closed bottle. This term can be controversial used colloquially, as it does not have a defined measurement, but in potions use, it refers to the equivalent of 1.7 liters of liquid. *An elixir is a sweetened, aromatic solution used as medicine. Elixirs serve primarily as healing potions or antidotes. Healers very commonly use elixirs to heal patients. *A philtre is a potion designed to enchant or charm the drinker. Philtres work as psychological potions, and this is what love and confusion potions are classified as, for example. *A poison is a potion intended to cause harm or death to the drinker. This book gives a very limited theory discussion on poisons, without including a practical section, hopefully for obvious reasons. It is still important, especially in more advanced potion making, to understand the components of a poison in order to create an antidote. *A tincture is a benign medicine preserved in alcohol. Tinctures are usually more bitter than typical elixirs, and are not normally used on minors, to avoid their side effects. However, Tinctures can be very effective if needed, as the alcohol serves as a good amplifier for the potion. *An infusion is a water based potion, which handles delicate ingredients. **Decoction - for immediate ingestion, concentrated, sturdy ingredients, reduce to remove excess water **Vinegar - vinegar-based, masks ingredients, highly concentrated **Syrup - ingredients preserved in sugar solution, very sweet **Poultice - chopped plant material, compress, can be infused with potions **Fomentation - clothes dipped in potions, compressed **Salve - oil- or fat-based, thick and creamy, for external application **Tisane - hot water-based herbal extract **Macerate - cold water-based plant infusion, requires up to 12 hours **Essential Oils - diluted extracts **Inhalation - vapor from a potion Brewing and Administrating Potions Coming soon! On Measurements Once the creation of potions was a far trickier art than it is now and that was prior to the standardization of measurements. Converting and adjusting for different systems is dangerous work, and many deaths and serious accidents have occurred due to poorly converted ingredient amounts. To help prevent further injuries, the Potions Standardization Act was passed in 1909 and now all recipe books for sale in the UK published after that date require standardized measurements. * Measuring Scoops for ingredients all come in the same size with clearly marked ranges from 3/4th of a measure to 1/16th of a measure. * The standard brewing element will include three temperature settings, with the length of exposure to heat taking the place of more specific heat ranges. To change the heat, tap on the valve with your wand to activate it. ** Low: The Blue Valve on the brewing element. ** Medium: The Yellow Valve on the brewing element. ** High: The Red Valve on the brewing element. * Potion Bases are a measurement of water designed to fit the average cauldron size, and include a fixed amount of water that will fill a standard cauldron three-quarters of the way to full. ** Each cauldron size above or below the standard will require either doubling or halving the standard base. ** Always assume a potion requires the Standard Potion Base unless otherwise specified. There are still some books that still exist or enter the UK that do not use the standardized measurements, so when using those books as a guideline take great care in how you perform the conversions. If you are in doubt, it is recommended that you seek a professional Potioneer for advice rather than attempting the brew on your own. Antidote to Common Poisons Ingredients *Standard Potion Base *4 measures of crushed Bezoar *2 measures of Standard Ingredient *1 pinch Unicorn Horn *2 Mistletoe Berries Brewing instructions *Part 1 *#Add one Bezoar to the mortar *#Crush into a very fine powder using the pestle *#Add four measures of the crushed Bezoar to your cauldron *#Add two measures of Standard Ingredient to your cauldron *#Heat to a medium temperature for 5 seconds *#Leave to brew and return in 30 minutes with Pewter Cauldron, 27 minutes with Brass cauldron and 20 minutes with copper cauldron. *Part 2 *#Add 1 pinch of Unicorn Horns to your cauldron *#Stir 2 times, clockwise *#Add 2 Mistletoe Berries to your cauldron *#Stir 2 times, anti-clockwise *#Finally, wave your wand over the potion to complete it. Characteristics Teal coloured, emits a scarlet smoke. Uses Used as an antidote for common poisons. (i.e., concoctions) Shelf-life Two Months Antidote to Unommon Poisons Ingredients *Standard Potion Base *1 measure of Graphorn Horn *4 Billywig Stings *2 Chizpurfle Fangs *6 Fire Seeds Brewing instructions #Bring standard potion base water to boil. #While waiting for water to boil, grind Graphorn Horn with mortar and pestle into a fine powder. #Add one measure of horn powder to cauldron and leave to boil for 10 minutes on high heat. #Grind four Billywig Stings and two Chizpurfle Fangs together in mortar and pestle into a coarse powder before adding to cauldron. #Drop six Fire Seeds into cauldron and remove from heat. #Stir periodically whilst mixture is cooling to room temperature. #When cooled, strain liquid into a phial to complete. Characteristics Scarlet coloured, thick. Uses Used as an antidote for uncommon poisons. Shelf-life Six Months Bulgeye Potion Ingredients *Standard Potion Base *12 measures Onion Juice *2 Eel Eyes *1/8 measure Black Beetle Eyes *3 fresh Poison Ivy leaves Brewing instructions *Part 1 *#Place a copper cauldron over a high flame *#Exercise care in this next step: Pour twelve measures Onion Juice into cauldron. The heat may cause the liquid to spit before settling. *#Once settled, add both Eel Eyes and 1/8 measure of Black Beetle Eyes to juice and stir seven times clockwise *#With tweezers, place Poison Ivy Leaves (3 Fresh Leaves) into the mixture, one at a time *#Stir anti-clockwise seven more times and immediately remove from the flame to allow the potion to rest *#Leave to rest and return in 12 hours with Pewter Cauldron, 10 hours with Brass cauldron and 5 hours with copper cauldron. * Part 2 *#Once cooled to room temperature, the mixture should turn bright emerald green *#Strain solid ingredients from potion and decant in a bottle for storage Characteristics If brewed correctly, the potion should be a bright emerald green. Uses This potion has two main effects, the first being its intended use, and the second, an unpleasant consequence of misuse. Chiefly, the Bulgeye Potion is meant to be used in the gathering of eye-related potion ingredients. The head of a dead animal (newt, eel - etc) is carefully dipped into the potion and its eyes cleanly pop out, negating the need for digging around inside of the skull with an instrument. It is not meant to be used internally. Ingestion causes the drinker's eyes to become irritated and bulge until the effects wear off. Gloves should be worn in making this potion. Shelf-life Three Months Bundimun Secretion Ingredients *Standard Potions Base *1 measure of Aqua Vitae *2 measures of Bdelium *1 measure of Bundimum Secretion (The Ingredient) *A pinch of salt Brewing Instructions *Part 1 *#Add the Standard Potions Base to the cauldron *#Set the heat to medium, Add in the pinch of salt, let it sit for 5 minutes *#Crush the Bdelium into a fine powder and then add 1 measure of crushed Bdelium to the cauldron *#Add 1 measure of Bundimum Secretion to the cauldron and stir anti-clockwise 5 times *#Lower the heat to low and let it sit for 15 minutes. *Part 2 *#Raise the heat back to medium and add the second measure of crushed Bdelium and stir clockwise 5 times *#Add in the measure of Aqua Vitae, lower the heat back to low and let it sit for 5 minutes. *#The finished potion should be a muted green and have fumes of the same color coiling clockwise from the top Characteristics The potion will have a muted green color with clockwise fumes of the same color. It will make a distinctive but soft sizzle sound when it hits a dirty surface. Uses Cleaning cauldrons, floors and countertops, can be further diluted for use on other surfaces. Shelf Life ''' Six Months Colo Tongue Potion '''Ingredients *Standard Potion Base *16 slices of Lizard’s leg *2 measures of Shrivelfig juice *1 Bat wing *12 Wartizome peas *5 petals of English Rose *1/8 measure of grated Ginger Brewing Instructions *Part 1 *#Add standard potion base to cauldron, then set on low flame. *#Julienne the lizard’s leg and add eight slices to the cauldron. *#Crush the bat wing with pestle and mortar and add to cauldron. *#Five petals of English rose should be added while stirring anti-clockwise, a petal added for every turn. *#Wait 20 minutes with cauldron on low flame, then five with cauldron on medium flame. *Part 2 *#Remove the Shrivelfig juice and add two measures into the cauldron. Save the skins. *#Add eight more slices of lizard’s leg. *#Add approximately 1/8 measure of grated ginger. *#Stir anti-clockwise three times, then immediately add the Shrivelfig skins. *#Add twelve Wartizome peas. *#Stir clockwise seven and a half times, and then wait for 5 minutes. Characteristics This potion should be a pale green, with a dark blue smoke that smells very faintly of ginger. Uses The Colotongue potion is used to turn one’s tongue into a color-changing indication of mood. Depending on the potency, it’s effects will last 2 to 3 hours. Shelf Life Six Months Cure for Boils Ingredients *Standard Potion Base *6 Snake Fangs *4 Horned Slugs *2 Porcupine Quills Brewing instructions *Part 1 *#Add six snake fangs to the mortar. *#Crush into a fine powder using the pestle. *#Add four measures of the crushed fangs to your cauldron. *#Heat the mixture to high for 10 seconds. *#Leave to brew and return in 15-20 minutes. *Part 2 *#Add four horned slugs to your cauldron. *#Take the cauldron off the fire before adding the next ingredient. *#Add two porcupine quills to your cauldron. *#Stir 5 times, clockwise. Characteristics If the potion is brewed correctly, pink smoke should rise from the top of the blue-coloured potion. Uses Can be used against the Pimple Jinx, or other boils. Shelf-life Three Months Deflation Draught Ingredients *Standard Potion Base *4 stems of Wood Sorrel *2 stems of Sagebrush *10 drops of freshly squeezed Aloe *1 measure of Galangal Powder *7 Haliwinkle Shells Brewing instructions *Part 1 *#Bring half of the standard potion base to boil *#Add four stems of Wood Sorrel and two stems of Sagebrush. Do not stir, but ensure that they are completely submerged. Boil on high for 10 minutes. *#Lower temperature to simmer and add ten drops of freshly squeezed Aloe. *#Allow to simmer for no more than fifteen minutes without stirring. *Part 2 *#Light one measure of Galangal Powder on fire in mortar, wait until browned and then empty into cauldron. *#In a clean mortar, pulverize seven Haliwinkle Shells into a fine purple powder and then add to the cauldron. *#Stir vigorously for 5 minutes, anti-clockwise. *#Remove cauldron from fire to cool. Characteristics Light green, thin. Uses This potion reduces magically induced swelling and inflammation, also acting as an antidote to the Swelling Solution. It is for external use only, and should not be ingested. Shelf Life Six Months Forgetfulness Potion Ingredients *Standard Potion Base *2 Valerian Sprigs *2 measures of Standard Ingredient *4 Mistletoe Berries Brewing instructions *Part 1 *#Add two drops of Lethe River Water to your standard potion base. *#Gently heat on Medium for 20 seconds *#Add two Valerian sprigs to your cauldron *#Stir 3 times, clockwise *#Leave to brew and return in 14-20 minutes *Part 2 *#Add two measures of Standard Ingredient to the mortar *#Add four mistletoe berries to the mortar *#Crush into a medium-fine powder using the pestle *#Add two pinches of the crushed mixture to your cauldron *#Stir 5 times with your wand, anti-clockwise Characteristics Produces a thick, amber liquid, may smell like burnt cinnamon. Uses Mild degree of temporary memory loss for the consumer, based on the quantity and potency of the potion administered. Shelf Life Three Months Herbicide Potion Ingredients *4 Lionfish Spines *2 measures of Standard Ingredient *2 measures of Horklump Juice *2 blobs of Flobberworm Mucus Brewing instructions *Part 1 *#Add four lionfish spines to the mortar *#Crush into a rough powder using the pestle *#Add two measurements of Standard Ingredient to the mortar *#Crush into a rough powder *#Add three measures of the crushed mixture to your cauldron *#Leave to brew and return in 30 minutes for Pewter, 20 minutes for Brass, 10 minutes for Copper. *Part 2 *#Add two measures of Horklump juice to your cauldron *#Heat to a medium temperature for 10 seconds *#Add two blobs of Flobberworm mucus to your cauldron while it's still on the heat *#Stir 4 times, clockwise Characteristics Disgusting taste and not for human consumption, green translucent liquid. Uses Kills or severely damages plants. Shelf Life Three Months Invisible Ink Potion Ingredients *Salt Water Base *1 measure of Standard Ingredient *3 measures of Morning dew *4 measures of crushed Porcupine Quills *2 Nettle Leaves *3 measures of crushed Cherries *2 sprigs of Goosegrass Brewing instructions *Part 1 *#Begin with a salt water base. *#Turn heat to high and bring to a simmer. *#Add one measure of standard ingredient to the cauldron and mixed until dissolved. *#Turn heat down to medium. *#Quickly add three measures of morning dew. *#Leave to brew until thinned. (Average time: 15 minutes) *Part 2 *#Add 4 measures of crushed porcupine quills. *#Stir three times, anti-clockwise. *#Add two leafs of nettle to the cauldron and pull. *#Turn heat back up to high until it bubbles. *#Allow ink to simmer for 20 minutes. *#Crush cherries in mortar. *#Add three measures of crushed cherries into cauldron. *#Stir two times, clockwise. *#Add two springs of goosegrass and stir 7 times, anti-clockwise. *#Stir 3 times clockwise *#Simmer for another 5 minutes and wait for cyan blue shade to appear. *#Wave your wand over the cauldron to finish. Characteristics If potion in brew correctly, it should be a cyan blue color and have a white smoke rising during the last period of simmering. Uses This ink is used to make your writing on parchment invisible and illegible; can be countered with Aparecium. Shelf Life Six Months Pompion Potion Ingredients *Standard Potion Base *3 measures of Pumpkin Juice *2 Flitterby Moth Wings *1 Bouncing Bulb *4 Foxgloves Brewing instructions *Part 1 *#Add 2 scoops of water to your cauldron and set the heat to high. *#Add 3 scoops of pumpkin juice into your cauldron over a high heat. *#Finely mash two wings of a flitterby moth and add that to your potion as well. *#Stir counterclockwise until the potion is a bright green. *#Grind up a bouncing bulb, stirring clockwise until the potion becomes a bright red. (Roll, under a five and the bulb bounces away from you) *Part 2 *#Julianne four foxgloves to add to the concoction, stirring until it becomes a bright orange. *#Let rest for ten minutes until it darkens and reaches an amber colour. Characteristics Deep amber potion. Uses Causes a pumpkin to form around the drinker’s head. Shelf Life Six Months Plant Healing Potion Ingredients *Standard Potion Base *1 Bat wing *1 measure of fresh Lemon Grass *1 measure Foxglove stem< Brewing Instructions *Part 1 *#Julienne a single bat wing. *#Cut up lemon grass in small pieces. *#Cut the foxglove in small pieces. *#Add the ingredients into a strainer, tea bag, anything similar. *#Leave the combination hanging in a dry area for one day. *Part 2 *#Boil standard potion base in a cauldron. *#Lower the heat and add the combined ingredients. *#Wait 20 minutes for Pewter, 10 minutes for Brass, 5 minutes for Copper and turn off the heat. *#Wait for the infusion to cool and store it in a spray bottle. Characteristics A clear green-brown liquid. Unsafe for consumption. Uses Can restore plants by spraying the solution on it. Pouring the liquid into the soil will harm the plant. Shelf Life Six Months Scintillation Solution Ingredients *Standard Potion Base *A pinch of Salt *2 Billywig Stings, dried and powdered *3 drops of Essence of Firefly Brewing instructions #Set water to boil and add salt, stirring clockwise until dissolved. #Grind Billywig Stings in your mortar and add to boiling salt water. #Stir anti-clockwise twelve times, then clockwise twice and repeat six times. #Carefully add Essence of Firefly, one drop at a time, stirring 6 times anti-clockwise, then clockwise twice in between each addition. #Reduce flame and simmer for 20 min before allowing potion to cool. #Carefully ladle potion into appropriately sized vessels and seal. Characteristics This light golden potion is also known as Bottled Starlight. If exposed to air and/or spilled, the fluid produces impressive sparks for about 30 seconds before settling down. Uses Contained in a clear vessel, it will emit a bright golden light, and can be used to illuminate the darkness. The object or area upon which it is splashed will glow until the natural effects of the potion wear of. Shelf Life One Month Sleeping Draught Ingredients *Standard Potion Base *4 Sprigs of Lavender *2 Sprigs of Mint *1/8 measure of Flobberworm Mucus *1/8 measure of Vanilla Extract Brewing instructions *Part 1 *#Add a half the standard potion base to your cauldron. *#Add four sprigs of lavender and two sprigs of mint to your mortar and crush to a very fine, creamy dust. *#Add 1/8 measure of Flobberworm Mucus to your cauldron. *#Add 1/8 measure of vanilla extract to your cauldron. *#Increase the heat to high for 30 seconds then bring the heat back to medium. *#Add 1/6 measure of the crushed lavender and mint combination to the cauldron. *#Stir the potion twice, anti-clockwise. *#Allow potion to brew for 26 minutes in a Brass cauldron, 29 in Copper, 35 in Pewter. The Potion should be a pale green at this point, emitting a light orange smoke. *Part 2 *#Once you return to your cauldron, add another 1/8 measure of vanilla extract and turn the temperature up to High for 60 seconds. *#Add four Valerian sprigs (not chopped or crushed) to your cauldron. *#Stir 7 times clockwise. *#Allow potion to brew for 8 in a copper cauldron, 16 for prass, 20 minutes for Pewter. The Potion should now be an indigo color with pale pink smoke emanating from it. *#Remove cauldron from the flame and allow the Potion to cool for 5 minutes before bottling. You may use a non-magical implement to gently stir the Potion after this 5 minute period to ensure the Potion is of even consistency before using a funnel or Siphoning Charm to bottle the Potion. Characteristics Blue/Purple shimmering potion. Uses Causes the drinker to fall almost instantly into a deep, dreamless sleep. Shelf Life Three Months Star Grass Salve Ingredients *Salt Water Base *3 Measures of Standard Ingredient *4 Measures prepared Star Grass *2 Sprigs of Mint *1/4th Measure Powdered Unicorn Horn Brewing instructions *Part 1 *#Begin with a salt water base *#Turn heat to medium and bring to a simmer. *#Add the Standard Ingredient to the mortar and crush to a coarse paste. *#Add two measures of the Standard Ingredient to the cauldron, and save the final measure for part two. *#Leave to brew for ten minutes until thickened. *Part 2 *#Add four measures of prepared Star Grass. *#Stir three times, anti-clockwise. *#Heat to a high temperature for 40 seconds, before returning to medium heat. *#Add two sprigs of whole mint to the cauldron and allow to simmer for 5 minutes. *#Carefully remove the remainders of the mint sprigs with tongs. *#Add one measure of the Standard Ingredient. *#Stir two times, clockwise. *#Simmer for another 10 minutes until thickened. *#Add 1/4th measure of powdered Unicorn Horn. *#Stir seven times, clockwise and then wave your wand over the cauldron to finish. Characteristics The salve should be light and easily spreadable and pale green in colour. Smells of mint. Uses This salve is highly useful for medical purposes; it is required in nearly every magical school. It is also used to cure colic in young babies, and at St. Mungos in their Birthing Wing. Shelf Life Three Months Swelling Solution Ingredients *Standard Potion Base *2 measures of Dried Nettles *3 Puffer Fish Eyes *1 Bat Spleen *1/16 measure of Flobberworm Mucus Brewing instructions *Part 1 *#Add a scoop of water to your cauldron and bring the heat to 310 Kelvin. *#Add two scoops of dried nettles to the mortar *#Add three puffer-fish eyes to the mortar *#Crush into a medium-fine powder *#Add two measures of the crushed mix to your cauldron *#Bring the cauldron to high for 20 seconds. Reduce heat back to low. *#Leave to brew and return in 30 for Pewter, 20 for Brass, 15 minutes for Copper (depends on the type of cauldron used) *Part 2 *#Add one bat spleen to the cauldron *#Stir four times, anti-clockwise. *#Raise heat to high for 20 seconds, before reducing back to low heat. *#Leave the Potion to finish brewing for 20 minutes for Pewter, 16 for Brass, 13 for Copper. *#Remove cauldron from the heat and allow the Potion to cool for 5 minutes. The Potion should now be a dark turquoise with ripples of black running through it. It may smell a little like parsley. *#Stir in about 1/16 measure of Flobberworm Mucus with a wooden stirrer. A little more or less can be added depending on how thick you want your solution. Most prefer it a little runnier. *#Use a funnel or a Siphoning Charm to transfer the Potion into a vial to label and store. Characteristics Dark turquoise with ripples of black running through the potion Uses Causes enlargement on contact. Shelf Life Six Months Wideye Potion Ingredients *6 Snake Fangs *4 measures of Standard Ingredient *6 dried Billywig Stings *2 sprigs of Wolfsbane Brewing instructions *Part 1 *#Add 6 Snake fangs to the mortar *#Add 4 measures of Standard Ingredient to the mortar *#Add 6 Dried Billywig Stings to your cauldron *#Finely crush the ingredients in the mortar *#Add 4 measures of the crushed ingredients to your cauldron *#Heat on a medium temperature for 30 seconds *#Stir 3 times, clockwise *#Leave to brew and return in 8 hours (Copper), 14 hours (Brass), or 23 hours (Pewter). *Part 2 *#Add 2 sprigs of Wolfsbane to your cauldron *#Stir 3 times, anti-clockwise Characteristics Shimmery, clear liquid. Uses Prevents the drinker from falling asleep. Also awakens from drugging or concussion. This is a minor version of the Wiggenweld potion, one that awakens users from a magical sleep as opposed to normal tiredness. *In other recent versions of the Wideye Potion, Aconite has been found as an acceptable alternative to billywig stings Shelf Life Three Months Category:Books Category:Potions